<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【all金】猫又丢了怎么办 by Ryannuoxiaotang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099371">【all金】猫又丢了怎么办</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryannuoxiaotang/pseuds/Ryannuoxiaotang'>Ryannuoxiaotang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>all金 - Fandom, 凹凸世界 | AOTU Shijie | AOTU World</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryannuoxiaotang/pseuds/Ryannuoxiaotang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>金是橘猫，其他正常人。<br/>清水</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【all金】猫又丢了怎么办</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>格瑞家猫又丢了。</p><p>这是一个严肃的问题。</p><p>抛开他家猫招人喜欢不说，还是个路痴，一丢可以丢到邻市甚至更远。</p><p>不知道又要找多久。</p><p>格瑞幽幽叹了口气，披上外套就出门去找他家祖宗——金。</p><p>没错，这个表面是个冰冷面瘫的凹凸大学第一高岭之花，实际上是个猫控。</p><p>大猫控。</p><p>甚至可以跟大四学长银爵有得一拼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>花了一晚上找猫还未果的结局就是，格瑞顶着两个巨大的熊猫眼去上课，一路上不少人用惊讶的眼神瞅着他，纷纷猜测是哪个姑娘将高岭之花拉下水了，走上了夜夜笙歌的不归路。</p><p>如果是同学也就算了，毕竟格瑞平时没啥朋友，但格瑞的黑眼圈已经引起了导师的注意。</p><p>“年轻人嘛，我知道，精力旺盛，但格瑞啊，凡事都不能冲动，还是要节制啊。”</p><p>丹尼尔如是语重心长的说，拍了拍格瑞的肩。</p><p>“不，老师，你……”误会了。</p><p>在丹尼尔一脸“我懂”之下，格瑞默默闭上了嘴，他觉得会越描越黑，还不如不解释。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>让格瑞有些心里安慰的是，嘉德罗斯也有黑眼圈，并且在上课时睡觉被油盐不进的丹尼尔抓包了。</p><p>油盐不进你懂吧，就算嘉德罗斯是凹凸大学最大赞助商圣空集团的继承人，也得乖乖受罚。</p><p>看着嘉德罗斯一脸不情不愿地昏昏欲睡地罚站，格瑞露出了一个幸灾乐祸的笑容，然后因为上课走神没听见丹尼尔在叫自己光荣的陪嘉德罗斯一起罚站。</p><p>格瑞:淦。</p><p>嘉德罗斯:哈哈哈哈……格瑞你也有今天。</p><p>格瑞:闭嘴。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>其实嘉德罗斯以前从不在丹尼尔的课上睡觉，但他昨晚有特殊情况，导致这个热爱睡眠的熊孩子只睡了三个小时。</p><p>你能理解一个平时要睡满十二小时的人突然只睡三个小时的痛苦吗？</p><p>如果你不能，看看嘉德罗斯就好了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“老大，那只小猫已经退烧了。”</p><p>据说是嘉德罗斯手下的雷德在下课时一如既往地来接自家老大。</p><p>没错，昨天嘉德罗斯在自己公寓前捡到一只橘猫，才三四岁的样子，软趴趴的瘫在嘉德罗斯家门口。</p><p>“哪来的猫？”</p><p>嘉德罗斯当时极其嫌弃的瞥了橘猫一眼，意识雷德把它清理掉。</p><p>爱猫人士蒙特祖玛表示强烈谴责，主动拦住了正欲拎起猫的雷德，并小心翼翼地抱起蜷成一团的猫咪。</p><p>手掌接触到的不正常的温度，蒙特祖玛微微皱眉，道:“嘉德罗斯大人，这只猫发烧了。”</p><p>“哈？关我什么事？”</p><p>嘉德罗斯不屑的翻了个白眼，意识雷德快点开门。</p><p>“……呜……喵……”</p><p>就在蒙特祖玛正欲开口之际，一声软软糯糯的猫叫从她怀中穿出。</p><p>原本一直昏迷不醒的橘猫挪了挪身子，慢悠悠的睁开了眼，纯粹的土耳其蓝无声的晕开，映着城市的灯火，像是星星坠入了一片深海。</p><p>嘉德罗斯承认，在他看见那双眼睛的时候，他动心了，对一只猫动心了！！！</p><p>“先留下吧。”</p><p>嘉德罗斯突然开口，将同时愣住的雷德和蒙特祖玛惊醒。</p><p>不顾雷德惊讶的眼神，嘉德罗斯自顾自的走进公寓。</p><p>蒙特祖玛不再耽搁，匆匆忙忙进了屋。</p><p>只剩雷德一人站在门口一脸懵逼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>嘉德罗斯本来是想将橘猫全权交给蒙特祖玛的，但看到雷德一脸蠢样，嘉德罗斯挽起袖子打算亲自上阵。</p><p>“嘉德罗斯大人，您先去睡吧，这里有我和雷德就行了。”</p><p>蒙特祖玛眼看时针分针超过嘉德罗斯平时就寝的时间，忍不住出声提醒。</p><p>“雷德太笨了。”</p><p>嘉德罗斯说出的话对雷德造成10000点伤害。</p><p>雷德表示不想说话。</p><p>于是三个人，不，雷德不算，一直忙到将近凌晨四点。</p><p>看着小猫仔的温度稍稍下降了一点，嘉德罗斯表示自己已经不行了。</p><p>于是瘫在沙发上就蒙头大睡。</p><p>最后是好不容易空下来的蒙特祖玛和雷德耗尽毕生气力将嘉德罗斯搬进他卧室。</p><p>毕竟130斤的体重不是盖的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“猫？”</p><p>路过的格瑞表示自己真的不是有意偷听，他只是对嘉德罗斯的黑眼圈有点好奇罢了。</p><p>毕竟嘉德罗斯可是一个要睡满十二个小时的人。</p><p>“……”</p><p>嘉德罗斯:被听见了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>嘉德罗斯现在很苦恼。</p><p>因为他需要一种完美的方式来证明自己才不喜欢那种软绵绵，毛绒绒的生物，以体现自己是一个男人，是一个强者，是圣空集团未来的总裁。（？）</p><p>“猫？什么猫？本大爷会喜欢那种东西吗？那只不过是弱者才配拥有的东西，用以慰藉他们脆弱的心灵。像我这样的强者，这么会看得上这些软弱无能的废物渣渣……”</p><p>“嘉德罗斯你在说什么？”</p><p>格瑞看向嘉德罗斯的眼神中毫不掩饰的带上了一丝嫌弃。</p><p>他还没说什么呢，嘉德罗斯就自己一个人逼逼这么久，怕不是疯了。</p><p>“可是老大你昨天不是刚收留了一只猫吗？”</p><p>雷·搞不清楚状况·专拆老大台·德疑惑的问道。</p><p>当时的场面一度很尴尬。</p><p>嘉德罗斯恨不得把雷德就地正法，但这样不就间接承认他喜欢猫这种生物了吗？</p><p>不不不不，绝对不能让格瑞知道，不然以后就没架打了。</p><p>都怪雷德。</p><p>雷德:老大对不起！老大我错了！！老大我再也不敢了！！！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“嘉德罗斯大人！”</p><p>嘉德罗斯还没来得及感激有人打破了如此诡异又尴尬的局势就被告知一个更加让人恼火的事实。</p><p>“嘉德罗斯大人，那只猫跑了。”</p><p>蒙特祖玛在嘉德罗斯面前站定，面无表情地陈述着。</p><p>“跑了？！”</p><p>嘉德罗斯瞪大鎏金色的双眸。不是昨晚还病得奄奄一息的吗？怎么今天就恢复，甚至还跑了。</p><p>“嗯，我带它去宠物医院检查时，挂完号就不见了，找了很久也没有。”</p><p>“啧！”</p><p>嘉德罗斯烦躁的扭头，满脑子的都是那只猫的安危。</p><p>“一只橘猫幼崽？蓝色眼睛？”</p><p>一直充当背景板旁观的格瑞突然开口。</p><p>“是的，格瑞你怎么知道？”</p><p>雷德替烦躁的嘉德罗斯回答，虽然蒙特祖玛依旧是面无表情，但两人多年的相处经验告诉雷德，现在的蒙特祖玛正处于情绪低落的状态中。帮不上什么忙的雷德只好接过格瑞的话茬。</p><p>“我养的。”</p><p>格瑞微微皱眉，现在情况有些复杂，金先是从他那里跑走，然后在嘉德罗斯家生病，又在宠物医院丢失。金尚还年幼，宠物医院没去过几次，在那个地方丢掉的话……</p><p>结果就是金又丢了还没有任何头绪知道他可能在哪里。</p><p>又要找一个晚上了吗。</p><p>格瑞幽幽叹了口气，朝宠物医院的方向走去。</p><p>金还小，没什么经验独自生活，要赶紧找到才是。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“喵！”</p><p>猫咪幼崽略显尖厉的叫声从雷狮家浴室里传来。</p><p>“别闹！”</p><p>雷狮有些不耐烦的用沾满泡沫的手揉了揉金的脖颈，再次引起金不满的“咆哮”。</p><p>本应该在厨房的卡米尔出现在浴室门口，听着自家大哥的喊声和猫崽奶声奶气的叫声混在一起。</p><p>“大哥，要帮忙吗？”</p><p>卡米尔终于忍不住开口，在这样下去，他怕要扰民。</p><p>“不用了卡米尔，你去忙你的吧。”</p><p>雷狮擦了一把根本不存在的汗水，头也不回的说。</p><p>卡米尔挑了挑眉，难得大哥对一件事这么上心，由着他去好了。</p><p>喂！雷狮！你在家里的威严已经没了好吗？作为大哥的尊严呢？</p><p>“雷狮老大，好了没？”</p><p>佩利在卡米尔走后突然出现在浴室门口，吓得坐在浴缸里的金一抖。</p><p>雷狮翻了个白眼，没好气地对佩利说:“没呢，急什么？帕洛斯，把佩利带走。”</p><p>“好啦，狗狗乖，走吧。”</p><p>帕洛斯适时出现，揉了揉佩利的脑袋，不由分说的将狂犬拖走。</p><p>“诶！帕洛斯你干什么？！不要叫我狗狗。”</p><p>佩利不满的大叫，注意力马上转移到帕洛斯对他的称呼上。</p><p>呼，终于清净了。</p><p>雷狮叹了口气，继续无视金的反抗吃一只猫崽的豆腐。</p><p>雷狮你看你自己，还是人吗？你就是禽兽啊！连一只猫都不放过。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这是他今天在小巷里捡到的。</p><p>作为一个隐藏的猫控，雷狮听到了猫叫声从昏暗的小巷中传来时，脚步就不受控制的朝那里迈去。</p><p>然后……</p><p>恭喜雷狮获得橘猫幼崽一只。</p><p>于是在卡米尔见了鬼似的目光中，雷狮的四人公寓多了一个住户。</p><p>卡米尔:原来大哥你是猫控吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好不容易将金打理干净，雷狮轻轻抱起湿漉漉的小猫，毫不在乎自己的衣服已经湿了。</p><p>金一离开水就安分了许多，乖乖的任由雷狮拿毛巾将自己擦干。</p><p>虽然雷狮的动作算不上多舒服，但也还算温柔，让一旁的帕洛斯眼角直抽。</p><p>哦漏，雷狮老大温柔的样子太吓人了，看着猫的眼神那叫一个含情脉脉，辣眼睛！明明他们跟了雷狮这么多年，连卡米尔都没有被雷狮这么温柔的对待好吗？嗯，确认是人不如猫了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>将猫崽细致的打理好，雷狮将其搁在沙发上，嘱咐帕洛斯照看好它，回到浴室随意的处理了一下被闹腾的猫崽弄湿的自己。</p><p>“大哥你这样会感冒的。”</p><p>卡米尔将最后一道菜端上桌，就看见雷狮穿着一身湿衣服瘫在沙发上撸猫。</p><p>“没事，大哥我身体好。”</p><p>雷狮满不在乎的挥了挥手，将金搁在餐桌边的一碟牛奶边。</p><p>看着金伸出粉红色的舌头小口小口地吃着雷狮特意绕道买来的猫粮，雷狮胃口大开，吃下了平时饭量三倍的食物。</p><p>于是佩利“饿死”在当晚。</p><p>卡米尔:这真的是大哥吗？假的吧，假的吧，假的吧……</p><p>帕洛斯:佩利振作，你不会饿死的。</p><p>佩利:帕洛斯救我……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“啊嘁！”</p><p>震天动地的喷嚏声响彻整栋楼。</p><p>是雷狮。</p><p>雷狮，这个身体自幼异于常人，几乎没生过什么病的奇男子感冒了。</p><p>瞅了一眼卡米尔手中齐全的感冒药，雷狮深刻的意识到，flag果然不能随便立。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>安迷修感到世界很迷，先是格瑞和嘉德罗斯连着罚站两天，今天又第一次看到恶党生病。然后在操场边捡到一只小猫。</p><p>没错，格瑞昨晚又找了一晚上，嘉德罗斯表示不服，拉着雷德和蒙特祖玛加入了寻猫小队，然而无果。</p><p>于是两个彻夜未眠的人在丹尼尔大魔头的课上双双睡着，再一次被罚站。</p><p>最后传出了将高岭之花格瑞拉下水的“妖艳贱货”就是嘉德罗斯，两大学神在高处对抗的同时，生出惺惺相惜之情，转化为令人感叹的爱情，终于从对手变成一对甜蜜的小情侣，夜生活格外丰富。</p><p>安迷修:哇哦～</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“老大，猫不见了。”</p><p>佩利站在雷狮面前，等待迎接暴风雨。</p><p>毕竟雷狮对那只猫的喜爱，连佩利都察觉到了。</p><p>这回因为自己贪玩，将猫崽弄丢了，雷狮老大大概会狠狠揍自己一顿吧。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>原本将脚搭在桌子上的雷狮险些跌倒。</p><p>“猫不见了？！”</p><p>雷狮好不容易稳住自己，才反应过来佩利说了什么。</p><p>他家 什么时候变成你家的了？ 猫崽丢了？</p><p>“在哪丢的？”</p><p>雷狮意外的没有扁佩利，眼下当务之急是找到猫，揍佩利这种事什么时候都可以做，先找到猫再说。</p><p>“呃……也许大概可能八成是在……嗯……操场？”</p><p>雷狮:我要抑制不住我的雷神之锤了。</p><p>“卡米尔，帕洛斯，我们走，找猫去。”</p><p>呵，雷狮，一个被猫左右的男人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“小家伙，饿了吗？”</p><p>安迷修小心翼翼的搂着金，手里拿着一小罐从银爵那里借来的猫粮。</p><p>金在安迷修怀里闹腾的扭来扭去，不是舔舔安迷修的手指，或给自己顺毛。萌萌哒的蓝眼睛忽闪忽闪的瞅安迷修几眼又转向四处飞舞的蝴蝶。</p><p>啊，这就是天使吗？</p><p>安迷修流下了幸福的泪水，猫咪才是王道啊！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“安迷修！”</p><p>“虫子！”</p><p>“傻逼骑士！”</p><p>三道声音同时从安迷修不同方向响起。</p><p>安迷修一脸迷茫的抬头，看着三个宛如神经病的人朝自己冲过来。</p><p>安迷修:诶？发生了什么？</p><p>“金！你没事吧？”</p><p>率先到达的格瑞从安迷修手里接过金，抱在怀里仔细检查，这么久不在自己身边，不知道金有没有饿着，有没有冻着，有没有受伤，一只猫害怕不害怕。</p><p>“格瑞放下！”</p><p>嘉德罗斯随后赶到。</p><p>“我养的猫。”为什么放下？</p><p>“鶸！撒手！”</p><p>雷狮已到达战场。</p><p>“诶？不是，你们……”</p><p>就在安迷修迷茫之际，格瑞、雷狮和嘉德罗斯已经打起来了。</p><p>“不是，咳咳，你们在打什么？咳……”</p><p>永远慢半拍的安迷修被因三人打架而扬起的尘土呛到，终于提出了问题。</p><p>安哥，反应慢不是你的错，但在一边等这么久就是你不对了。</p><p>安迷修问是问了，但这并不代表格瑞他们就会回答。</p><p>于是安迷修眼睁睁看着拳脚相向的三个为猫疯狂的猫控撞断了四棵树，踢翻了三个垃圾桶，压坏了两个公共座椅，打折了一根路灯。</p><p>“你们等等！虽然不知道你们为什么产生了纠纷，但打架是不对的！你们打架就算了，那也不能毁坏公共物品啊！别打了。”</p><p>当然没有人理安迷修，三个人依旧自顾自的打得翻天覆地。</p><p>见格瑞一手抱着金，一手招架嘉德罗斯，动作却依旧有条不紊，雷狮将目光投向嘉德罗斯。</p><p>“喂！”</p><p>“虫子干嘛？”</p><p>嘉德罗斯嫌弃地瞥了雷狮一眼。</p><p>“联手吧。”</p><p>雷狮挑了挑的，笑得肆意张狂。</p><p>“不。”</p><p>然而嘉德罗斯拒绝了。</p><p>拒绝了</p><p>拒，绝，了。</p><p>并且是极为不屑的拒绝了。</p><p>雷狮:淦。</p><p>“嘁。”</p><p>来自光明正大以一敌二的格瑞对阴险狡诈的雷狮的鄙视。</p><p>雷狮:淦。×2</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>格瑞知道了雷狮所想，自然不敢掉以轻心，趁着安迷修加入战场拖住雷狮和嘉德罗斯的空档，将手中的金安置在路边的长椅上。</p><p>金忽闪着土耳其蓝的猫瞳，眼巴巴的瞅着四个人扭打。</p><p>“金，我养的。”</p><p>“渣渣生病是我照顾的。”</p><p>“我给小鬼洗过澡。”</p><p>“不要打架！”</p><p>安哥你真的不是来搞笑的吗？</p><p>得到通知的丹尼尔匆匆赶过来，看着满地狼藉:艹，三天不打，你们就想拆了学校吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你在这干什么？”</p><p>突然出现的声音吓了关注战场的金一跳。</p><p>“呜喵！”</p><p>银爵居高临下的盯着长椅上因为惊吓而弓起背部炸了毛的橘猫。</p><p>嗯，应该是异国短毛猫，十周左右吧。那群人的吗？</p><p>银爵将目光投向不远处缠斗着的几人。频繁听到了“金”这个字眼。</p><p>“小家伙，你叫金吗？”</p><p>银爵在金身边坐下，老练伸手在金的后颈上抚摸，很快就安抚了金的情绪。</p><p>橘猫本来就活泼好动，更别提还在幼年期的金了，调皮爱玩还粘人是它的天性。</p><p>不一会儿就再银爵的抚摸下发出咕噜声，甚至将白色毛发的柔软腹部露出来。</p><p>银爵看着身边的天使，露出了罕见的笑容。</p><p>据目击证人陈述，凹凸大学排名第一、二、四、五在线激情打架的同时，消失许久的第三突然出现，趁虚而入并开始恬不知耻的撸猫，笑得跟坨融化的巧克力似的。蛋妮儿教授再远处震惊的看着这一切的发生无奈叹息，并发誓以后再也不会让这几个人同时出现在同一个地方了，不然还不知道要搞出什么事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>最后丹尼尔以秋校长会揍人为由，费尽千辛万苦阻止了第三次世界大战的爆发，并给在校园内大打出手的四人不同的处罚，毕竟不能让他们再碰头了是不是？不然凹凸大学绝对会毁在他们手里的。</p><p>“凭什么本大爷要干这种事！”</p><p>雷狮拒绝打扫可以容纳三千人的大礼堂。</p><p>“不可能，虫子干的活就应该虫子来干！”</p><p>嘉德罗斯拒绝在大庭广众下干掉身份的粗活——扫地。</p><p>“……”</p><p>格瑞态度还算好，但丹尼尔依旧从他比平时低了10℃的气场中感受到了他的怨念。</p><p>丹尼尔表示，不就是让他打扫厕所吗，用得着这么委屈吗？</p><p>“对不起，丹尼尔教授，在下以后会用正确的方式来维护同学们之间的团结有爱，坚持社会核心主义价值观，做到爱国、敬业、诚信、友善，坚持社会主义荣辱观，以热爱祖国为荣，以危害祖国为耻，以服务人民为荣，以背离人民为耻，以崇尚科学为荣，以愚昧无知为耻……”</p><p>“行了行了，你快去干活吧。”</p><p>丹尼尔打断了安迷修的滔滔不绝，安迷修应了一声愉快的跑去办公室帮老师登记成绩。</p><p>咦～丹尼尔你偏心。</p><p>丹尼尔（“和善”的微笑）:我偏心了吗？</p><p>不不不，丹尼尔教授你最公平公正了，偏心是绝对不会存在的。</p><p>喂喂，话说你们就这么走了啊，不觉得你们忘了什么吗？</p><p>你们为什么打的架啊？</p><p>你们是打架打傻了吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>银爵就静静的看着四个人被丹尼尔阻止，然后走向不同方向，丝毫没有要过来找猫的意思。</p><p>银爵:？？？什么情况？你们不是为了猫打架的吗？不要了？</p><p>银爵手上撸猫的动作不停，脑子里却已经百转千回。脑补了一出妃子争宠然而皇上一个都看不上，最后由爱生恨，一众妃子纷纷抛弃皇上各奔东西，只留失了人心的皇上一个人凄凄惨惨戚戚孤独终老。</p><p>既然他们不要，那他抱走照顾一下应该没什么问题吧。</p><p>于是银爵抱着玩累睡着的金起身，美滋滋的朝自己的出租屋走去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>格瑞冷着脸回到公寓时，天已经黑得跟他脸一样了。</p><p>天知道他现在有多烦，明明是嘉德罗斯和雷雷狮不讲道理在先，为什么他也要跟着受罚？金本来就是他养的好不好？金是他从它刚出生那会儿就亲自照顾的，他看着金怎样长出第一排牙，他看着金怎样睁开灰蓝色的虹膜，他看着金怎样摇摇摆摆的学步……</p><p>等等，金呢？！？！</p><p>格瑞猛的想起，已经很久没有看见金了。</p><p>记忆开始飞速倒带。停顿在四个人打架之前。</p><p>orz，金该不会还在长椅上吧。</p><p>格瑞慌了神，门也没关就朝之前安放金的地方跑去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但愿还在吧。</p><p>格瑞发狠的往前跑，要是金又丢了……</p><p>啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！自家祖宗怎么能丢啊！！！！！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>格瑞远远的就看见昏暗的路灯下孤零零的长椅，上面空无一物。</p><p>“金！你在吗？”</p><p>连气都来不及喘，格瑞一改之前的高冷路线，毅然决然地抛弃了人设，冲着周边的花坛一阵呼喊。</p><p>窸窸窣窣的声音应着格瑞的希望响起，格瑞猛地回头。</p><p>是你吗？金！</p><p>你能想象一个白发帅哥眼含热泪，自带小星星特效突然180°大回头，一脸激动的看着你吗？:D</p><p>然而并没有，一只野猫从草丛中突然蹿出，瞪了格瑞一眼后飞快的离开了。</p><p>格瑞:……还是我们家金好，从来不瞪我。</p><p>格瑞你忘了上次你戳金菊花时被金挠成什么样了吗？:D</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“哟，格瑞。”</p><p>格瑞回头，嘉德罗斯正拿着他那黑黄相间的手电筒朝自己走来，灯光照在格瑞眼睛上，导致格瑞不得不眯起眼睛看面前的幼稚九岁巨婴。</p><p>“……”</p><p>格瑞没有回应，沉默地扭过头，继续找他家小祖宗。</p><p>眼不见为净，眼不见心不烦，眼不见为净，眼不见心不烦……</p><p>“格瑞你竟然敢无视我！”</p><p>好了，九岁巨婴生气了。格瑞翻了个白眼，打算离开，不想跟嘉德罗斯发生过多的纠葛。</p><p>“喂！格瑞，站住！”</p><p>见格瑞转身，嘉德罗斯伸手欲拦。</p><p>“鶸，你们看到小鬼了吗？”</p><p>雷狮不合时宜的出现，身后跟了一众小弟。</p><p>格瑞试图逃离战场。</p><p>“滚！你说谁是……emmmm……格瑞那个字怎么念？”</p><p>格瑞逃离失败。</p><p>“……ruò。”</p><p>“哦，虫子你说谁是鶸？”</p><p>“谁应说谁？”</p><p>“虫子你不想活了吗？”</p><p>“呵……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>格瑞听着两个幼稚鬼争吵，太阳穴突突地跳。</p><p>熊孩子好麻烦。</p><p>瑞哥，雷狮比你还大一岁哦。</p><p>格瑞:给你个眼神，不，连眼神都不给你，自己体会。</p><p>格瑞表示如果再跟两个争吵中的熊孩子在一起，他可能会少活十年。</p><p>这是死鱼眼都无法表达的绝望。</p><p>“我觉得，与其争吵，倒不如赶紧找到金。”</p><p>“……谁说我是来找渣渣的。”</p><p>嘉德罗斯拢了拢围巾，试图掩饰自己微微发烫的脸颊。</p><p>放弃吧，嘉德罗斯，你的耳朵出卖你了。</p><p>多亏了嘉德罗斯的手电筒，格瑞清晰的看见嘉德罗斯红透的耳尖。</p><p>呵，小孩子而已。</p><p>“本大爷只是过来看看，一会儿就走。”</p><p>雷狮偏了偏头，躲开了格瑞如探照灯一般的目光。</p><p>呵，解释就是掩饰，掩饰就是事实，事实就是罪恶的开始啊，雷大爷。</p><p>一边的卡米尔则是一脸震惊，仿佛被雷劈了一样看着自家大哥。</p><p>不是大哥你要出来的吗？我们都晃了一个多小时了啊！您还有傲娇这种属性的吗？</p><p>大哥你真的变了。</p><p>哥你真的变了。</p><p>你真的变了。</p><p>真的变了。</p><p>的变了。</p><p>变了。</p><p>了。</p><p>。</p><p> </p><p>雷狮你看你把卡米尔小天使吓成什么了，昧着良心说话真的没问题吗？</p><p>你看我的眼睛在说一次……对不起，雷大爷我错了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>彼时三个人在校园内疯狂找金的同时，银爵正在出租屋内愉快的撸猫，带上安迷修的那种。</p><p>对，没错，就是有安迷修。</p><p>毕竟安迷修和银爵是合租人，银爵带了只猫回来，他没理由不知道对吧。</p><p>“银爵你怎么把金带回来了？”</p><p>安迷修端来一小碗猫粮。</p><p>“你们打完就走了，我才带它回来的。”</p><p>银爵挠了挠金的下巴，金满足地翻了个身，发出咕噜声。</p><p>“呃，这个是在下不好，没有留意。”</p><p>安迷修将猫粮搁在茶几上，银爵顺势将金放下。</p><p>金狼吞虎咽地吃得正香，土耳其蓝的猫瞳半眯，毛茸茸的尾巴在身后不自觉的轻轻摇摆，圆耳朵不时抖动。妥妥的一个小天使，瞬间治愈了安迷修的心。</p><p>刚想跟银爵感叹一下为什么世上有这么可爱的生物时，安迷修惊恐的听到平时不苟言笑的银爵发出的痴汉般的笑声。</p><p>对，没错，就是那种几百年没见过萌妹子的突然看见一个女神的痴汉。</p><p>安迷修:银爵你的人设崩了，快醒醒，不要被金迷惑了！</p><p>“呵呵呵呵呵呵呵呵呵……”</p><p>据说那天晚上，整栋楼都回荡着银爵渗人的笑声，久久不散，吓哭了不止一个小孩。</p><p>此后，一旦有熊孩子任性撒野，他们的父母就会说:“小孩子要听话，不然银爵叔叔就会来抓你。”</p><p>然后那些熊孩子就会格外听话。并且有很长一段时间安分守己，决不闹事。</p><p>银爵叔叔:这个锅我不背。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>银爵承认，金确实讨人喜欢，只是……emmm……太……呃……过于活跃？</p><p>以至于银爵第二天一早醒来，金又不见了。</p><p>天知道它又去哪儿。</p><p>不，连天也不知道。</p><p>然后大家就可以发现，学校的大佬们:嘉德罗斯、格瑞、银爵、雷狮、安迷修几乎天天都有黑眼圈，虽然银爵的黑眼圈不太明显。</p><p>众多教授与学生纷纷摇头感叹，现在的大佬们啊，哎……只能说一句，贵圈真乱。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>